


Five enjoying the festivities oneshot

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And enjoys life for once, Christmas Fluff, Five gets some love, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Feelings, The Hargreeves care for Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Just a little fluff of Five enjoying the snow and then the Hargreeves trying to make up for all the lost Christmas he didn't get to live.Happy Five for once! Fluffy Five somehow!
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Five enjoying the festivities oneshot

It's Christmas Eve, and Five has stepped out to get some air, and some distance from his siblings.

As much as he loves them (in his own way, yes, but he does), some times they can be very frustrating. He understands that his train of thought, possibly also is depth of thought is more complicated that the average, but couldn't they make a bit of an effort to try an understand him? To also add some decent relevant ideas to fix the timelines? Couldn't they think? More, and better?

Part of Five knows that it wasn't fair to have those thoughts. There is a limit to some people's capacity of thinking, and when you have spent most of your life following orders (Luther) or giving them and receiving no confrontation or critique (Allison) may warp your capacity to think in a complex and profound way. Also all the drugs Klaus has taken over the years, with the precise objective of clouding his head. That probably hasn't been helpful either.

But still, he's human, and he hasn't dealt with their limitations in a very long time (the only person he had to deal with was Dolores, and she was as broad minded and deep as him, sometimes more, sometimes more intelligent somehow) so he gets frustrated, and needs to unwind for a bit.

So he gets out. And december is very welcoming.

The air is cold but pleasant, dry and fresh and he can see his own breath as he exhales. Although his siblings have forced a coat on top of his uniform jacket, he can still feel the cold on his bare knees, and it brings a smile to his lips. For so long, cold was naught but a distant memory, as he was trapped in a hell of blazing fire, ash and embers that burn and pollute even your insides, ash and embers that hurt. It burned and it left a horrifying taste in his mouth, something that he feared he would never get rid of, that he would carry him for the remainder of his life.

But now...

Five closes his eyes in that semi deserted New York street, and feels the snow falling on his face, blessedly cold, and bright, watery and precious. Water was so scarce for most of his life... Now is falling from the sky, gently touching his face, making thoughts of storms of ash and fire get further and further away from his reality.

Ever since he escaped the commission's rule he's been running, trying to fix the world, fix the timeline, fix their lives, save his family. And now... Well, the timeline is still a mess, of course it is, and he cannot count on his siblings to fix it or even realise the gravity of the situation.... But he doesn't have such a hard deadline as before and he can just... Stop.

For a moment, just stop. Breathe.

Realise that he lies in a world that, no matter how fucked up, still offers him rain, and snow, and blessed, wonderful cold. It's Christmas time, and there's actually people because the world hasn't ended (yet) and there's something white falling gently on his face and clothes, reminding him that he's alive, that he managed to salvage some parts of the world that he thought gone forever.

He savours the moment.

Smiles to himself, feeling a bit proud, a bit satisfied. Could he dare say it? A bit happy.

He hadn't realised that in saving the world, he was also saving Christmas.

"You saved a lot" a familiar voice's echo said in his head "you deserve this and so much more."

He doesn't know if the voice is right, but for tonight, he'll listen to it. He'll tell himself he did good, and ignore the consequences, and disasters. It will be like a Christmas present to himself.

To his surprise, the presents don't there.

When he goes to get some coffee the next morning, there's a plethora of wrapped boxes with his name under the tree that Ben forced them to get. Why... ? How....?

"We realised that you missed on like forty years of Christmas." Vanya says. "Forty years of presents and good stuff. This is a first attempt at trying to make up for it."

There's all kinds of stuff under the tree, which he carefully unwraps, even if part of him is concerned that they are wasting time and not dealing with problems. There's all types of coffee, some of it very good, there's book on math, cocktails and time-space incongruences, there's knives, from Diego, and special socks where you can hide your knives, (“you never have too many knives on you, and yo got the advantage that no one expect a kid to be carrying around abunch of knives” he could be very frustrating to deal with, but Diego could also sometimes be quite endearing) and there's lifelong supplies of peanut butter and marshmallows.

"A present is supposed to represent that, you know, we saw something, and thought of you." Allison says, with o of those warm smiles of hers, with honesty in her eyes. "And we did think of you, all those years that you were gone, and we think of you still."

Five is not getting emotional. He is not.

"You may be a pain, but we still love you, and want you to get cool shiny stuff." Klaus says, offering a smile and a coffee and eggnog drink with a little umbrella in it.

"Merry Christmas, Five."

He's not crying. He doesn't do that. Five is too busy, he has too many important things to think about, he is totally not crying.

(He is, he absolutely is)

Something as absurd but wondrous as Christmas has not made him cry.

(It has. But it is tears of joy. And there's nothing wrong with that)

"Merry Christmas."

And for once, after so long alone and suffering, after so long struggling and with no company, just fo this once, even for Five, Christmas is merry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Merry Christmas and you know you want to comment! :)


End file.
